


[Art] Grant and Teddy

by Ada_Lovelaced



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Based on a fic that ripped my heart out, Digital Art, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Me? I'm just his muggle ex from 20 years ago, OH BY THE WAY, your dad was gay and nobody told you so I guess I'll do it?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Lovelaced/pseuds/Ada_Lovelaced
Summary: Teddy meets his dad's muggle ex-boyfriend 18 years after Remus's death.Unofficial fan art for MsKingBean89's gorgeous fic, All the Young Dudes.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 187





	[Art] Grant and Teddy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> Some fics are candy. Some are just fun. And some are literature that rip your heart out and put it back together in beautiful and unexpected ways. I cannot recommend All the Young Dudes enough. I absolutely fell in love with the OC, Grant. In a short sequel/ epilogue, he meets Teddy after Remus's death. The idea that nobody is left that can tell Teddy about his father's younger self, including his relationships with men, was heartbreaking to me and has just stuck with me since I read it. So here's Teddy learning about his father from his muggle ex-boyfriend, and Grant having to explain to his dead ex-boyfriend's son that his father was gay, and remembering the man he loved in his youth. 
> 
> Come say hi to me and check out my other work on [tumblr](https://ada-lovelaced.tumblr.com/) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ada_lovelaced/).


End file.
